That's what friends are for
by AllisonLockdown
Summary: Maybe if Sunako falls in love she'll become a lady.So the boys and auntie are up to their old tricks, but why isn't Kyouhei included?Could it be he's the lucky victim?Of course! The beach, jealousy, bikinis and the possibility of no rent. Sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**I love this anime so much and I've been dying to make a Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Chapter one

Sunako felt uneasy when she entered the house. The faint scent of burning incense tickled her nose. Light headed from the aroma, Sunako made her way slowly towards the kitchen. Gripping her grocery bags like weapons and adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she crept quietly through the house. What were these creatures of light playing at? This was obviously an ambush, they've done before and certainly desperate enough to do it again. But what could they possibly want from her this time?!

Candles created a flickering pathway on the floor. Dropping her load out front of the kitchen, Sunako decided it safe to make a dash for her bedroom. In a brisk stride she headed for her private sanctuary; the candles continuing to trail ahead of her.

Clenching her fists to her sides and bowing her head, Sunako fumed silently to herself. Her door was open. Why was her door open. Who had invaded her sanctuary…

"How shall I do this? Whisper her name seductively and draw her towards us or shall I lay across her bed and a wait our princess?" Ranmaru pondered aloud, dancing around the pitch black room.

"You're so disgusting and this room is scaring me… Why do we ALL have to be down here?" Yuki whined, clinging to Takenaga.

"Yeah, why do we all have to be down here?" Kyouhei growled from his seat in front of the television.

Yuki peered over the blonde boys shoulder, immediately regretting the action. Chain saws and blood didn't agree with him.

"When is she going to be home?!?" Yuki cried latching onto her bed post and wailing his heart out.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Takenaga paced the room hurriedly. He still wasn't sure whether this was the best way to go about doing this. Sure she'd love the eerie atmosphere of candles and incense but could that over ride the fact they were now crowded in her room? Would she brush that off or kill them all? Most importantly would she even agree to his request? Hell would she even give him a chance to ask?!

"I heard a door…" Yuki murmured tightening his hold on the bed.

Pressing her ear to her door, she listened to the sound of their muffled voices. She could clearly distinguish Yuki's childish whimpering.

"How dare they…Bastards…"

Throwing the door open, Sunako dived into the room. Breathing heavily and hunched over, she glared around at them. Ranmaru was sitting casually on her bed attempting to charm her with his smile. Takenaga of course rolled his eyes at her reaction and remained firmly in the center of the room. She couldn't see Yuki, perhaps he was hiding under the bed by now. But then there was him…

"MY MOVIES! GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS MOVIES!" Sunako screamed, sending a good kick towards Kyouhei.

"Hey I didn't touch them! This one was already playing!" Kyouhei shouted back, jumping up and going on the defence.

"OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! I WILL NOT STAND TO HAVE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES OF LIGHT DESTROY MY DARKNESS!"

"Sunako please. Please, just listen to us." Takenaga pleaded, motioning for the girl to settle down.

Sunako heaved in a gulp of air, the sweet scent of incense was fogging her mind. The darkness concealing their powerful lightness helped her control the spasm of blood that threatened to escape. Still, this was HER sanctuary…

"You have 5 seconds before I decapitate you all with my bare hands…" She seethed.

Dropping to the ground she sat cross legged, waiting for their response. Yuki crawled into view and hid behind Kyouhei who stood above her scowling.

Takenaga let out a sigh of relief. Much easier than he had expected. He knew the only way to catch her would be to wait in her room and with no lights on she'd feel comfortable. He's attempt to butter her up with spiritual scents and candles obviously helped a little.

"4 seconds."

"Alright, your aunt called," Takenaga began.

Sunako nodded her head, imagining all the horrifying things that could come from a single phone call. She loves her aunt dearly but that woman was nothing but trouble; always disturbing her solitude…

"She's flying us out to a secluded beach house." He continued, pausing for a moment to assess her reaction.

Any girl would have been jumping up and down by now, giddy with excitement. A beach house with four extremely attractive boys?! SWEET! No, not Sunako. Takenaga couldn't see properly through the darkness whether she was going to vomit or cry, maybe both.

"It's end of the school year vacation. Everything is already there. Clothes, food… She kept mentioning clothes…" Takenaga pointed out thoughtfully.

"Woman just wanted an excuse to go on a shopping spree…" Kyouhei grunted, back in front of the horror flick.

"I'll go."

Ranmaru tumbled off the bed and Yuki fell backwards. Takenaga appeared shocked for a fraction of a second and Kyouhei twisted his neck around like in the exorcist.

"YOU WHAT!?!" They all exclaimed.

Sunako shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the ground. It would hurt her aunt if she didn't except this gift. She'd just lock herself in room there… No big deal.

"You understand there's going to be sunshine. Lots of it and heat. Swimming and shopping and … and…" Yuki stuttered.

"The stupid dolls aren't coming!" Kyouhei snapped, pointing his finger at the girl.

Eye twitching and jaw popping in and out of place, Sunako reached for her best friend.

"Hiroshi goes where I go!" Sunako hissed, hugging the mannequin close to her body.

"I don't think so! The dumb thing stays here!" Kyouhei said, pulling Hiroshi from her arms and throwing him across the room.

"HIROSHI!"

"Sunako, You aunt demanded that we bring nothing. That includes Hiroshi, John and Josephine, I'm sorry." Takenaga sighed apologetically but went unnoticed.

Sunako let out a war cry and tackled the blonde haired god to the floor. Her delicate, white fingers grasping his throat.

"DIE BASTARD OF LIGHT!"

"KYOUHEI!" Yuki cried, tears streaming form his eyes.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY FREAK!" Kyouhei rasped, pushing at the girl with all his might.

Sunako straddled him to the ground, fighting to keep a hold on his neck but failed each time. He was much bigger than her and stronger when it involved him keeping his life.

"Yuki, Takenaga, shall we leave them to their kinky foreplay?" Ranmaru questioned politely, pushing the other two young men from the room.

"I said get off me!" Kyouhei growled, tossing the girl a side and making a dash for the door.

Sunako leapt to her feet in pursuit. A conveniently placed DVD case slid underneath her foot. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Sunako threw her hands out to shield her face.

Kyouhei turned in confusion at the sound just in time. Leaning forward and hooking his arms under his own, he saved her from a painful crash.

Sunako huffed gently, her violet eyes in a daze. Kyouhei felt a jolt of heat rush up his arms. A light shade of pink caressing his cheeks in the darkness.

"Dumb girl. Are you okay?" Kyouhei said in an irritated tone, masking something quite similar to… affection?

Sunako made the mistake of looking up. His full lips mere centimetres from her own. His eyes lidded lazily and his lashes fluttering. His breath was hot against her face, fanning her bangs away. His own backs fell gracefully over his eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Kyouhei hollered in disgust.

Sunako charged for her bed, blood dripping in her wake. Kyouhei marched form the room, slamming the door behind him. Whipping the blood from his face and onto his sleeve. Kyouhei couldn't help but give a crooked smile. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was Sunako. Sometimes she just seemed like every other girl.

"Until she explodes with fucking blood…." Kyouhei muttered to himself, stomping away from the weird girl's room.

**Well I hope you liked it so far and maybe you'll review? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update eh? Haha! Thank you for the three reviews… Wish I had more though:P!! Please review guys!!**

Chapter two

"_Oh Jason you devil!" Sunako giggled, jumping into the masked man's arms._

_Stroking his concealed face tenderly and trailing her finger tips across the butcher knife in his hand, Sunako felt in love. The man of her dreams. Her deepest fantasies…_

"Sun-ako?" Yuki called faintly from her door way.

Too terrified to enter the disturbing room, Yuki waited at a safe distance. Watching her cautiously, he hoped dearly he wasn't invading her privacy in any way.

"_You know what would really suit you honey? Blood!" Sunako shrieked joyfully, smearing blood from the knife onto his hockey mask._

"…. Please wake up. Don't make me go in there….." Yuki moaned, withdrawing his body so only his eyes and the top of his head showed in the door way on an angle.

"_Kiss me Jason! My prince of darkness!" Sunako murmured, pressing her lips to the plastic mask._

"Yuki we told you to wake her up. You're such a baby." Kyouhei grunted, pushing the boy aside and walking into the room.

He could only make out the form of her slender body underneath her blankets. A black vale clutched closely to her face. Her soft breathing echoed through out the almost empty room. Resisting the urge to give Hiroshi a back hander, Kyouhei tip toed to the bed.

"…Kiss…me…"

Kyouhei came to an abrupt halt. Holding his breath tightly inside his chest, the boy strained his ears to listen her hushed voice hidden under the covers.

"K-…"

Feeling anxious, Kyouhei silently leapt forward to the side of her bed, positioning his ear as close to her as he could without actually touching her.

"K-K…Sexy…Beautiful…"

Blood rushing to his face, Kyouhei imagined the possible people that could be in her dreams. The possible things she could be dreaming of other than kissing! For a moment his name flashed across his mind… Could it be him?

"….Love… K-…"

Kyouhei couldn't contain it anymore. This was just down right nerve wracking!

"SPIT IT OUT DAMN YOU!" Kyouhei hollered, directly in her ear.

"JASON!" Sunako screamed, jumping a foot in the air.

Kyouhei felt himself fall to the floor in violent convulsions. Both eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"Figures…" He breathed.

Burying her face in her pillow, Sunako kept her eyes firmly closed. It had been such a nice dream! Recovering quickly, Sunako lifted herself up to search for the disturbance. Peering down at the floor she noticed a strange creature withering and squirming.

"Jason?"

"NO YOU DOLT! IT'S ME!" Kyouhei spat, standing again and extending his finger at the girl.

"GET READY WE'RE LEAVING!"

Sunako didn't even get a chance to hurt him for waking her up and then yelling at her. He vanished in a flash, out the door and down the hall, cursing at the top of his longs.

"STUPID FUCKING JASON!"

:::::

"Is everybody ready?" Takenaga asked, half heartedly attempting to ignore the death glares being exchanged by the group members.

It had been a horrible morning. With the whole explosion from Kyouhei to Sunako and her than refusing to make him breakfast. Ranmaru taking up way too much time in the shower, leaving Yuki with nothing but cold water and then the news that Noi had invited herself to come along. No they all relatively liked her, himself more than the rest but they were already having issues with the number of rooms they were told the beach house had. Two. And there was six of them, but you mind as well add a plus to that because Ranmaru was bound to bring home some girls and it would be difficult tog et Sunako to share a room.

The gang were picked up in a sleek black limo and then driven to the airport. Upon boarding the plan, Takenaga finally decided to arrange the rooms.

"It's not a large beach house, probably a sort of guest beach house so there's a small kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms." Takenaga said, consulting a strange clip board.

Sunako pressed her legs to her chest and stared unblinkingly out the window. She could care less what these creatures were speaking of. Pushing her sunglasses farther up her nose, the girl fell into a day dream, or in her case… nightmare?

"Obviously the girls would be together, but then that means one boy will have to share their room." Takenaga explained, purposely turning his back on Ranmaru.

"Yuki. You'll be staying with Noi and Sunako."

Yuki's face flushed scarlet at the thought of sharing the room with two girls. Images of the two girls in skimpy pink pyjama's jumping on a bed with feathers flying filled his innocent mind. Until he realized… Sunako… The vision was destroyed by chain saws, crows and a cackling Sunako.

"I don't know…" Yuki shuddered, turning his embarrassed gaze away form his friends.

"Yeah, he'll get nightmares… I don't want him running into our room crying.' Kyouhei snorted, louging completely relaxed in his seat.

"Thank you for volunteering than. You will room with Noi and Sunako.' Takenaga smiled, crossing some things off on his clip board.

"I'm not sharing a room with him!" Noi objected immediately, glaring at the blonde boy.

Takenaga shook his head as the girl and boy stared each other down. They were almost as bad as Sunako and Kyouhei.

"Ya well I'm not staying with either of them!" Kyouhei stated, scrunching his face up and slamming his fist on the arm rest.

"Kyouhei you can deal with Sunako and fine, Ranmaru will room with them instead of you Noi.' Takenaga reasoned kindly, smiling shyly at the girl.

Noi let out a squeal of joy and clasped her hands together.

"This is going to be great!"

"Yes! Isn't this exciting Sunako? It'll be like a sleepover. You and I in the same room, in the same be-"

SMACK

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?!?' Ranmaru whimpered, rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head.

"Pervert…' Kyouhei muttered, hand still suspended in the air.

Sunako felt herself slowly drifting back to reality. She was sharing a room with who? The womanizer and the dazzling monster?!?

Feeling rather faint, Sunako let out a loud sniff, sending a droplet of blood back up her nasal cavities. Damn them all…

**Hope you liked it! Please remember to review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thanks to those who reviewed for chapter one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I`m baaack! Haha! Holidays are up and I am grounded… Yay me.. Ah my life sucks. So I`ve decided to take some time nad hopefully add a new chapter to each of my fictions. I am also planning on hopefully throwing an Ouran High school host club fiction into the mix at some point ****J YAY ME! Anyway just remember to review… and Hey if you have any requests or something, hit me up (ummm not literally…) REVIEW!**

Chapter three

Stumbling out of the plane was a very unfriendly sight. Yuki was drenched in what appeared to be a blue liquid, Noi was angrily combing gum out of her hair, Ranmaru had achieved a few more bruises, and Sunako clutched her broken sunglasses mournfully. The point being they were all very thankful to be in fresh air and not an enclosed space, flying through the air…

"Kyouhei you're such an asshole!" Noi shrieked for the umpteenth time, ripping at her caramel locks.

"It's not like I meant to choke on my gum! Sunako attacked me!"

"You stole me sunglasses… and now they are broken… filthy demon of light…"

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO THROW THE SLUSHIE IN THE EXACT OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF KYOUHEI!?!" Yuki cried, throwing a fit behind Noi.

Ranmaru knew better than to open his mouth and complain, it would only cause him more pain.

"Guys calm down. Now Auntie said to wait here and our transportation would meet us at 1:30pm, and it is 1:37..." Takenaga mumbled, staring aggregately at his wrist watch.

Of course on cue, an gruff looking man approached them on the landing strip. Wincing from the sunlight, Sunako raised her hand to block the glare. Peering into the distance she noticed three carefully parked four wheelers.

"You the Nakahara party?" He asked suspiciously.

Hands in his pockets and hocking back his snot, the man spat at their feet. Oh he was a winner alright. A diamond in the ruff alright…

"Yeah." Yuki answered, offering a shaky hand to the man.

"Them be your rides. You get them for the next couple O' weeks. Be easy on 'em or I'll be charging for repairs."

With that the man continued on his way past them, seeming to have no particular destination in mind.

"This is just great! Does any of us even know how to work one of those things?" Noi exclaimed, tossing her arms up into the air.

All except Sunako shrugged. Her eyes lit like a burning flame. Colour flowering on her cheeks for a fraction of a second. Probably one of the rarest moments they had ever seen.

"Sunako?"

Waving his hand in front of her emotionless gaze, Yuki attempted to snap her back to reality. Failing miserably, the boy exhaled in anticipation. She was bound to lash out in some way or form at any moment…

Her lips spread wide into a vicious grin. Fists clenched and the entirety of her body leaning towards the four wheelers.

"Let's go!" She squeaked, rushing to the vehicles.

::::

Her long black hair was like the mane of a lion, bellowing in the wind. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering bars tightly. Her smiled spread larger than her eyes. Absorbing every bit of scenery she could. Since Noi had paired up with Takenaga and Yuki didn't think Kyouhei would get him to the beach house alive. The other four took a nice, smooth and artless path. Too slow for Sunako's liking, she veered of course and found Kyouhei and herself on a rarely used trail. The gnarled trees bent a twisted like the landscape of a brother's grim tale. The bumps and pot holes sent them flying into the air. She loved it. Well it would have been great if it was Kyouhei that was gripping her hips tightly.

His chin rested close to her shoulder, giving him a good view of what was in front of them. It made her feel uncomfortable. It almost ruined the entire ride. She couldn't help but be overly conscious of his abdomen pressed firmly against her lower back, his masculine hands squeezing her sides and his knees resting against her outer thighs.

It was hard sucking back blood at this kind of speed. She almost felt sorry for him when some specks would escape and splatter across his face.

"SUNAKO IT'S MY TURN!" Kyouhei shouted over the roar of the wind.

Sunako let out a growl. She didn't want to give up this feeling of power. She had never felt power before but this was amazing. The adrenalin , the control… the danger…

"STOP! I WANT A TURN!"

Screeching to a halt, Sunako disdainfully dismounted the machine. Bowing her head rather depressingly. Kyouhei couldn't stifle his laughter. She looked like a kid that just found out Christmas was cancelled… or in her case… Halloween.

"Don't worry. It's more fun form the back." Kyouhei murmured, straddling the four wheeler and revving the engine.

Sunako growled, plopping down behind him and crossing her arms.

"You're going to want to hold on to me." He warned slowly driving the vehicle.

Tilting her chin into the air, she sat stubbornly. She was angry at him. He was a creature of light and they were touching. He broke her sunglasses and now he wasn't letting her drive. She couldn't kill him on this trip no matter how much she wanted to so she would settle for the cold shoulder.

"I WARNED YOU!" Kyouhei hollered, stomping his foot on the gas and tearing down the trail.

HE WAS GOING FASTER THAN SHE DID! GOOD LORD SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! DIE AT THE HANDS OF A CREATURE OF LIGHT! A STUPID… CREATURE OF LIGHT!

Instinctively, her arms flung around his middle and locked themselves there. Smothering her face in his back and closing her eyes sharply.

Grinning to himself Kyouhei pushed the thing as far as it would go. Almost enjoying the feeling of her grip tightening.

'_Sometimes she just can't hide the fact that she's only a girl…' _He thought triumphantly to himself.

**Yes I know short but… I'm sorry… REVIEW! PLEASE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT HAS BEEN FOREVER!!!…. But I'm back and I have an update… And I'm sorry! I would love to thank all of you who have been waiting patiently and for all of you that reviewed (keep review!!). So in thanks for you guys I am going to dedicate this chapter for my 15 chapter three reviewers most would like to give special mention to **_**rain-of-the-soul **_**for saying this was their favourite wallflower story! I really appreciate it so this one is for you!**

Chapter four

Her legs felt like jelly when they dismounted the four wheeler, and her arms were sore from holding on so tightly. Frowning to herself, and rubbing at her arms unconsciously, Sunako refused to make eye contact with Kyouhei. Instead she focused her attention on where they had stopped.

"I don't see any beach or cottage." Sunako huffed, subtly telling him he was an idiot and got them lost.

"I've noticed that thank you very much!" Kyouhei snapped, reaching into a bag on the back of the four wheeler, looking for some sort of map.

"You're stupid. You should have just let me drive." Sunako sighed, starring up at the sky.

The crisp blue earlier was slowly fading into a pink glow. How long had they been driving? It was this late already!

"Hey it was your stupid path that got us lost! I only drove the direction you put us in!" Kyouhei growled, pulling out a piece of paper and slamming it against a near by tree.

"Alright so this is the path we were SUPPOSED to take. Yeah, we would've been there an hour ago. YOUR path drove use in a curve around the beach. We're gonna have to ditch our ride." Kyouhei sighed, folding the map and putting it into his back pocket.

Sunako glared angrily. They would most certainly not give up her new toy! If she couldn't have her mannequins on this trip then she wanted the four wheeler. She had been thinking of naming him Larry.

"Come on."

Sunako watched his back push through the bushes and trees, off the path towards the one they should've taken. Stubbornly she stayed. Lifting her leg over, she straddled the four wheeler. She didn't want to go. But she couldn't go off on her own, her aunt would kill her. But she didn't want to leave Larry.

"Hey where the hell are you?" A gruff and impatient voice came from the bushes.

Snapping twigs and a sling of curse words followed. A very angry and dishevelled Kyouhei returned.

Sunako slowly turned her head to look at him. Her cheeks puffed out and her hands flew to her mouth.

Eyes twitching, Kyouhei stood their irritated. There were leaves in his golden hair and cuts all across his flawless skin. The sweat on his face glimmered and a few dirt smudges every few inches of exposed skin. He had been gone nothing more than two seconds and he looked like a bear mauled him!

Trembling uncontrollably and gripping her mouth tighter, Sunako tried hard not to. She really did but she couldn't help but burst into laughter. And it wasn't her usual cackle. It was pure, innocent laughter.

Kyouhei continued frowning, but his lips started to lift themselves into a slight smile.

"Hey I said come on!" Kyouhei said sternly, wiping the smile of his face and stomping towards the girl.

Still suffering from hysteria, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the four wheeler, dragging her behind him through the trees.

Her laughter died out instantaneously when a handful of leaves got shoved into her mouth. Kyouhei let go of her wrist and took his turn to laugh. Stopping and bending over, his hands rested on his knees for support.

Spluttering, Sunako spat the leaves out angrily, her cheeks burning red.

"Stupid good for nothing environment. Should all burn in the fiery pits of hell for attacking me…" She hissed, clenching her fists and marching a head.

"Hey don't get pissed off at the trees. It's not their fault your mouth was gapping like a fish." Kyouhei retorted, wiping a tear from his eye before following behind her.

Sunako turned around in a flash. He had no light no. He didn't blind her with all those cuts and bruises, the dirt and leaves. There would be no blood shed interrupting her from screaming at him.

"I WAS NOT GAPPING LIKE A FISH! I was laughing at how pathetic you look." Sunako said hotly, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"How stupid I look…," Kyouhei chuckled, pushing a tree branch out of the way and stepping over some roots.

Leaning down towards her ear, Kyouhei pulled the girls hair, titling her head up towards him.

"You should see how you look." He whispered gently, his lips lingering near her ear.

Sunako couldn't see anything. She didn't know if she had closed her eyes or if maybe they had rolled behind her head but she could for sure feel the small droplet of blood forming at her nostril. Sucking it back quickly and regaining her vision, the girl looked at the ground infuriated.

"Stupid creature of light… How dare you call me ugly…" Sunako seethed, her breath hitching and her body going numb.

Kyouhei felt his eyes widen. He hadn't mean it that way. The stupid girl. Why does she always take things so negatively.

Grunting uncomfortably, Kyouhei lifted his head from her ear and softly pushed past her, moving a head. His eyes locked on what was in front of him and his body completely stiff.

"I never said you were ugly and I never will."

**So I wanted to cut it off before Sunako does something stupid because I wanted to have some sentimental feel to this chapter AND because I need to update my other fictions!! Anyway I hope you liked it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


End file.
